The redundant prepuce or phimosis is one of the origins of diseases such as male urinary system disease and sexually transmitted disease, which may results in the chronic prostatitis as well as a series of symptoms such as backache, impotence and premature ejaculation. Therefore, removing the redundant prepuce or phimosis is one of the measures to prevent such diseases mentioned above.
Methods for removing the redundant prepuce or phimosis have been innovated for several times since early times of new Country, one of which is to perform a surgical operation. However, an operation inevitably produces bleeding and suffering, and the wound needs to be stitched, the patient needs to take an antiphlogistic or hang an antiphlogistic bottle as well as change dressing every day after the operation. Moreover, the stitches need to be removed after healing, which may result in walking inconvenience. Therefore, such operation is preferred to be performed under hospitalization which costs much for an entire treatment. Another method is the circumcision utilizing laser. Due to the clinical application of laser, the problem of bleeding during an operation was resolved. However, it may burn the skin and cause edema. Furthermore, the stitching of wound requires catgut and costs a longer time. The treatment required mass of antibiotics is expensive for the public. Additionally, obvious scars would occur.
There is still another method disclosed in the Chinese Patent No. 200310118525.7, titled “Tubular Anastomat For Circumcision With Bearings”, in which problems such as bleeding, stitching, antiphlogistic requirements and expensive cost, which may occur during a surgical operation for removing the redundant foreskin, were resolved. However, said tubular anastomat for circumcision is arranged as an integrated sleeve equipped with an annular knife therein whose cutting edge is relatively sharp, this causes severely suffering during the operation and healing process. Moreover, since the tubular anastomat for circumcision formed into an integrated configuration whose weight cannot be ignored has to be suspended on the penis for a while after the foreskin cutting process, the patient may feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, it would directly influence the foreskin cutting as well as the postoperative recovery, if the penis becomes hyperemia due to erection. Additionally, when used, the cut deepness to the foreskin is adjusted by a spring arranged at one side of the bearing or stop collar, which is not accurate enough and hard to control.